Behind Closed Doors
by jberri79
Summary: Luke's been a bad boy, Dallas is gonna teach him a lesson.


As Luke laid spread out on one of his grandmother's old quilts, his legs hovering off of the bed; ass spread apart, tight channel pink and puffy, he has this feeling that in some way he should feel ashamed for being so wanton, so dirty for doing such a thing in one of her rooms. But he felt the opposite, the feel of that quilt and what he'd just done on them- what he was about to do more on turned him on immensely. So much so, he removed the pillow his head lay on so that he was completely on his back. He hooked his hands underneath the back of his knees; his tight channel being more exposed.

Luke waited patiently watching as his lover stood in front of him licking his lips, his tongue moving slowly across his plump top lip as his hand stroked his thick rigid cock "officer please, I don't have anything on me, you checked everywhere, I'm clean."

"Shut it Snyder, there's nothing clean about you, do you understand me? Nothing, you're a dirty, bad boy." Luke bit his lip; his legs starting too spread has they hovered in the air.

"Did I at least taste good officer Griffin? I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have."

"Put your legs down"

"But"

"I said down!" Dallas's dark brown eyes zeroed in on Luke's soft hazel one's as he lifted his head off the bed. Slowly Luke lowered his legs, his hands clutching the quilt as he did it. His chest heaved, lips pouting out silently begging for more "good boy." As Luke lowered his head back onto the bed, Dallas climbed onto it, his cock dragging up the inside of Luke's leg as he did it- causing a shiver to run up his spine and his eyes to roll into the back of his skull. "You like that?"

"Yes" he whispered "so much" Luke attempted to raise his legs again.

"Don't" Dallas leaned in, his full lips covering Luke's small, bow shaped ones in a heated, wet sloppy kiss.

Luke stopped his movements, his thighs squeezing Dallas's waist instead. He tries to stay put but his thighs keep slipping; their flesh sliding against each other hot and wet.

The frenzy they had already worked up in each other causing their bodies to be coated in a thin sheen of sweat. "Why, Officer? I've been a bad boy" he whispered when Dallas pulled back from his lips.

"Because I said so" Dallas bucked his hips into him, grinding as he did it.

Luke let out a low growl "whatever you say officer, you're in charge."

"Damn straight I am" Dallas leaned in, his full lips attaching themselves to Luke's neck hungrily sucking. Luke reluctantly put his legs down, his hands coming up running over Dallas's nicely fresh cut Caesar head, his finger tips moving up and down over perfectly placed waves. Dallas continued to nibble on his neck bulking as he did it.

Dallas loved these moments between them, sure he loved the sex, but tasting and feeling is what always does it for him, before they get down to business. Luke loves it and loves giving him what ever he wants, but sometimes….sometimes he can't wait- wants him so badly that role playing and caressing just don't cut it. "Wasn't my tongue enough?" Dallas bucked his hips again and Luke couldn't help but moan at the way it felt "hmmm didn't it feel good?"

"Always" Luke whispers into his ear "always." Dallas pulls away and sits back on his thighs. Looking to his left he sees the lube Luke had no doubt put there. Dallas cocks his eye brow as he looks back at Luke "what? I wanted to be prepared for it, if we…." Luke trails off, Dallas already has the liquid squeezed in his hands and is coating it slowly up and down on his cock. When he finishes and let's it go, his cock slaps softy against his stomach, slightly jutting out with a little curve "shit" Luke murmurs swallowing hard.

Dallas moves back in settling his body back between Luke's legs. He nuzzles his nose into Luke's neck inhaling deep; kissing the area he just smelled. "You're killing me babe….please, I need more." Dallas doesn't respond. He uses his body forcefully to spread Luke's legs even wider; moaning at the way it feels when they slide together.

Luke's hands travel down Dallas's back stopping on his nice round ass to squeeze. "Teach me a lesson please….god, you feel so good." Luke slowly attempts to raise his legs again, inwardly hoping Dallas doesn't stop it. Dallas moves back looking him in the eye and Luke grabs him by the face pulling him back in for a kiss, his legs cocking up to give his lover better access "please" he whispers "give me what I want." Their eyes roam over each other's faces, lips smacking in sync at the site of each other.

Luke's legs get higher, Dallas smiling down at him knowing what he's doing "you want me?" Luke just nods, biting his bottom lip as he does it. "You have to be quiet, we're not home. You have to remember that." Dallas's hand comes up, his thumb brushing over Luke's brow. Luke takes the hand, his lips sucking slowly on his lovers digits.

"I need you baby" Luke smiles around one of the fingers "I'll be quiet… promise" he lets go of the hand, it falls gently onto his chest; the brown sugar color of Dallas's hand, standing out loudly against Luke's pale milky complexion. "Please" he moans again "I'm already stretched for you….I'm ready." Luke gives him his best needy look- eyes batting seductively.

"I thought we were still role playing?" Luke shakes his head "oh, you want to get down to business?" Luke nods and goes back in for another kiss, he doesn't make it, because suddenly Luke's breath hitches in surprise.

Without any warning, Dallas impales him causing his mouth to open wide and a look of utter shock too cross his face "are you okay?" Luke just nods and starts to push down on Dallas's long hard shaft. "Oh look at you, all ready and willing."

Luke grabs his legs and hooks his hands underneath the back of his knees. Dallas just smirks and grabs the brass headboard behind him "you ready sexy?"

"God yes" Luke says eagerly as he tips his head to see as Dallas grabs hold of the headboard.

Dallas doesn't even wait long after that response. Before long, he's fucking Luke with such a fierce rhythm, Luke doesn't even mind that his head is hitting the headboard or that his legs and arms are becoming sore.

"Right there….rigt ther…ri… oh" Luke starts to see stars, he can barely talk now and all Dallas can do is look down at him, as he pounds into him. Luke starts to murmur pleas of "don't stop, don't stop" soon "more, more, more" is repeated over and over again and all it does is send Dallas into a frenzy. He pounds so hard the slap of his balls against skin leaves red marks on the bottom of Luke's small, perfect ass. It's also what sets Luke off. One last slap and Luke let out a strangled cry; coming so hard he sees spots behind his eyelids. His legs drop from exhaustion, his arms- even though they're sore come up instantly to hug Dallas tight as he continued to assault his body with deep plunges. "Let it out baby" Luke purred as he looked up at him "let it out."

Dallas, doesn't say anything, he's too busy concentrating on the task at hand. So busy he hasn't let go of the head board. Luke just clings to him letting him go.

Luke tries to raise his tired legs again to give him better access, but Dallas thrusts in and he stills himself- his head falling back, Adam's apple pushing out as his body slightly trembles. Luke just looks up at him, watching him intently has he rides out his orgasm, his fingers softly kneading into his back helping him along. His eyes close in content when he feels the heat of Dallas's come spreading inside of him.

When Dallas falls onto him- lips close to ear breathing hard, Luke just holds him- his hand running up and down his back soothingly "did…" Dallas takes another deep breath "did I…hurt you?" Luke doesn't say anything and Dallas becomes worried "Luke?" He lifts his body up so he can make eye contact and within seconds Luke's lips are attached to his and he's forcefully pushing his tongue into Dallas mouth. Dallas doesn't complain just goes along with it; moaning every time Luke clenches his ass together; his cock still seated in and very sensitive.

Dallas slips out "no, wait just a little while longer" but it's too late and Luke pouts and pulls him back in. "Do you think I'm weak?" Luke asked caressing Dallas's back.

Dallas pulls back with a serious look on his face "no, I don't think you're weak. Why would you…?

"Don't you think I would push you off, if you were hurting me?"

"You could try."

Luke slaps his ass lightly "don't even joke like that; you know I could take you."

"Oh you could, could you?" Dallas chuckles softly into his neck and bites down softly.

"Yeah, I could." Without warning Luke flips them over and forcefully slams Dallas's hands hard onto the bed above his head. "See?" All Dallas can do is smile at the turn of events. If he wanted to, he could easily get out of it, but in the end he submits and drapes one of his legs around Luke's body. Luke smiles knowingly at him- a thank you in his eyes and leans in kissing his lips and chin. He then settles his body on top of him and drifts off to sleep; Dallas's fingers running through his hair as he falls deeper and deeper.

_Knock- knock_

"Yo"

"Ah Dallas?" Noah says shyly on the other side.

"What's wrong?" He says sleepily pulling Luke closer to him.

"Nothing… just letting you know I'm ready to watch the movie. But if you're-"

"No- no, we'll be there in twenty… is that okay?"

"That's no problem; I'll get everything set up."

"Make sure there's popcorn" Luke mumbles, pushing his ass into Dallas's crotch.

"Yes Luke, there'll be popcorn. Mom's making some as we speak."

"Good" Luke sits up in bed "Noah?"

Noah had already stepped back from the door, but he heard Luke's faint voice "yeah Luke?"

"Are you okay?"

Noah chuckles a little to himself. Even if Luke makes fun; he still worries about him, no matter what "of course I'm okay. I'm fine why?"

"Because Reid's-"

"Reid's at the hospital- not another planet. I'll deal, don't worry about me. Now get dressed and come down stairs." Noah doesn't wait for a reply; he leaves them to it and hurries down stairs to help Lily.

"Luke, hurry up!" Dallas yells as he stands in front of their mirror. Luke emerges from the bathroom towel running through his hair. When he sees Dallas, he stops and leans against the door frame, watching as he picks up a bottle of grease, dipping his finger in. Luke moves to their dresser, throwing the towel on a chair; still watching Dallas's every movement, as he slips a pair of boxers on.

"You want some help" Luke asks as Dallas rubs the grease between his hands.

"Nope, babe I got it" Dallas rubs the grease over his head and then wipes his hands on the discarded towel Luke had put down. Looking from side to side, Dallas runs his middle fingers down the smooth edges of his hair cut. He gives it another once over, before stepping away. "Now all I need is my-"

"This?" Luke steps in front of him completely dressed and wearing a sly smile on his face. "You want this?" Dallas tries to snatch it, but Luke pulls back.

"Baby, give me my du-rag."

Luke backs up "nope, first things first."

Dallas cocks his eyebrow "_o-kay_ what are you talking about?"

Luke turns around and shakes his butt "do you like my pajamas?"

Dallas rolls his eyes and smacks his bottom- which is covered in silk blue pajama pants. "I brought them, didn't I? Of course I like them." He reaches out- fingers tangling into a black fitted tee shirt, pulling Luke's back into his chest "you like my waves?" He whispers into Luke's ear.

Luke pouts, turning his head to get a better view "of course, you know I like running my fingers over them, it's so smooth."

"Well then, give it to me" he licks the shell of Luke's ear and grinds into him. Luke, momentarily stunned by what Dallas does, forgets all about the du-rag and drops it. Dallas kisses the side of Luke's face and lets him go. He bends down snatching up the cloth.

"You're bad."

Dallas just smirks and turns back to the mirror putting it on. "You like me bad, and you know it." He then turns around with his arms out. Luke doesn't hesitate- not one bit. He runs and jumps into Dallas's arms; wrapping his legs around his waist. "You ready to watch the movie?"

Luke nods and gives him a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too, but damn you're heavy"

"Hey I-"

Luke doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Dallas is already kissing him again to shut him up and Luke gives in kissing him with everything he has. "Luke" Dallas says pulling him back "let's."

"I know… just-"

"We have to go" Dallas moans, he can see this getting out of hand.

"I know… just one more kiss" Luke pout his lips again and Dallas can't help but give him what he wants "I love you" Luke says when he pulls away from the kiss.

"You already said that babe."

"I know" Luke drones, "but it bears repeating, don't you think?"

At those words all Dallas can do is smile. He places Luke back on to the floor and pulls his body close to his, their lips brushing against one another's "yeah…yeah, I think it does."

"So?" Luke says looking at him expectantly.

"So what?" Dallas says playing dumb.

"Baby don't mess with me, you know what I want to hear."

Dallas steps back "no, I don't" he says with a serious look on his face.

"Stop messing with me" Luke moves in ready to pounce. Before his fist can make contact with hard muscle, Dallas grabs his wrist and yanks him in. His hands travel down aggressively stopping on his ass to squeeze. "Why are you being mean?"

"Why are you asking me stupid questions?" Luke looks away and starts to struggle against the hold "stop" it's all Dallas has to say, it's all it takes for Luke to calm down. Luke rest his head on Dallas's shoulder and pushes his body closer in. "you okay now?" All Luke does is nod. "I love you" Dallas finally says. Luke still doesn't say anything. "Are you ready to go watch the movie?"

Luke finally looks up a little smile on his lips "can I sit between your legs?"

Dallas squeezes Luke's ass tighter "you sure can."

Luke pulls away and steps around him heading for the door "come on baby."

Dallas chuckles "I'm right behind you." He squeezes Luke's ass one last time and they're out the door.

The End


End file.
